


Nouveau corps

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Handsome young Palpatine, Palpateen, Resurrection, dark side of the force
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Drabble] Quelles sont les pensées de Darth Sidious alors que son âme intègre un nouveau corps, si longtemps après la mort du premier ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas familière avec les récits Legends concernant la « résurrection » de Palpatine, je n'en suis encore qu'aux grandes lignes dans les encyclopédies, mais j'avais cette idée de drabble et je devais l'écrire xD

Il baissa le regard sur le nouveau corps que son âme venait d'intégrer. Grâce à ce tour de force permis par le Côté Obscur, il pouvait désormais défier la mort physique.

Palpatine retrouvait presque avec soulagement les sensations d'un corps, lui qui en avait été privé pendant quelques années, passées dans la Force – pas mort, mais pas incarné non plus. Le vieil empereur défiguré s'était installé dans un autre lui-même, plus jeune, un clone d'une vingtaine d'années au beau visage, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux pâles.

Se revoir aussi jeune à nouveau fit remonter des souvenirs que Palpatine avait cru enfouis à tout jamais. Son ancien corps, avant de se déformer sous la puissance de sa propre Foudre Sith, avait déjà été marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices : blessures de sabre-laser infligées par son Maître pendant ses années d'entraînement, ainsi que les coups – parfois de ceinture – qu'il avait reçus de la part de son père déchaîné.

La haine déferla de nouveau en lui à ces seuls souvenirs, et Darth Sidious – qui, depuis bien longtemps, n'était plus un enfant terrorisé par la figure paternelle – s'en nourrit, et elle alimenta son pouvoir – déjà exceptionnel – qui lui était offert par le Côté Obscur.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est presque dommage que ses clones aient tous eu un problème qui les détériorait :/  
> Review ? ;)


End file.
